20 de Enero
by ClaraO
Summary: Songfic de LODV. el esta lejos y ella lo extraña. el oceano lso separa. aveces la suerte nos acompaña. pesimo Summary. buena historia o al menos eso creo :D


**20 De Enero **

**Bella POV**

Hacía más de una año que mi mejor amigo Edward se había ido a Inglaterra a trabajar, era medico y esta su oportunidad mas grande: una residencia extranjera, el sueño de cualquier medico. lo extrañaba horrores. Al principio me deprimí muchísimo, no comía , ni salía. Nada. Estaba vacia. Y eso era lo que sentía: vacio.

Nos escribíamos seguido. No íbamos a dejar que el océano nos ganara. Cualquier distancia entre nosotros parecía ridícula.

Bajaba de la universidad y vi al cartero en mi puerta.

-buenos días Seth ¿algo para mi?

-hola Bella-en este ultimo año me había vuelto amiga de mi cartero.-si… y esta un poco grande.

¿un poco grande? Si la que gastaba la resma de hojas en cartas era yo. Eso era extraño.

-mmmm ¿seguro que es para mi?

Seth reviso su mochila y miro el paquete. Efectivamente era un poco grande.

-si seguro Bella.- pensó en algo – tal vez por las navidades.

¡Navidades!. Yo le mande un libro de medicina que él estaba buscando pero no encontraba y un original, de Dostoievski. Pero claramente le había dicho que no me regalara nada.

Busque en mi bolso y saque un billete.

Recibí el paquete y entregue el dinero.-gracias por todo Seth

-no hay de que Bella. No deberías darme tanto, igual me pagan

Seth era un par de años menor que yo y estaba recogiendo, haciendo un fondo para sus estudios universitarios. Yo trabajo medio tiempo en un café-bar y ganó bien. Lo justo para mi departamento, manutención y uno que otro gusto.

-no es mucho Seth.

Nos despedimos y subí directo a mi departamento.

Me cambie y puse el paquete encima de la mesa. Me quede observándolo finamente.

¿Qué podría ser?. El siempre me regalaba algo q a mi me gustara. Me conocía de principio a fin.

-jummm ¿Qué podrá ser?

Me levante por fin y mire que en la parte de afuera había un sobre.

Lo abrí y empece a leer. Decía:

_Hola Bella_

_Felices Fiestas. Saludos a Alice, te debe tener de los nervios. Se pone como loca en esta época. Me la eh pasado tratando de cocinar esas pastas que me hacías y de las cuales me mandaste la receta pero solo me salieron puras bolitas de pasta y la salsa… bueno hablemos de otra cosa. _

_Te extraño mucho, ya lo sabes. Londres es muy poblado. Pero me siento solo. ¿podrías venir en estas vacaciones? Eso espero. _

_No tengo nada mas que contarte. Sabes que me pongo mal en estas épocas y mas si estoy solo._

_Te extraño, extraña._

_Escríbeme pronto._

_Te quiere Edward._

_Posdata: ignore tu petición. Gracias por los libros. No me imagine q los conseguirías. Ahora disfruta los tuyos._

Eso era extraño. El debía estar realmente deprimido .siempre me escribía mínimo 5 hojas. Esto solo era media página.

Abri el paquete y me sorprendió lo que vi. Era un libro viejo pero bien conservado. "_Romeo and Juliet"_ rezaba la portada.

Olia a cielo. Pero vi una cajita de terciopelo azul. La abri y era lo mas hermoso que en la vida había visto. Era un relicario en plata envejecida.

¿desde cuando Edward era tan detallista?. Lo era. Pero no para tanto.

Entre esas cosas venia una foto suya al lado del Big Ben. Se veía como un dios griego, sonriendo.

Empecé a buscar como posesa un porta retratos y termine usando en el que había una foto mia, que según él era "simplemente perfecta".

Mientras leía mi libro sopese la idea de ir a Londres en vacaciones. Nunca había estado mas segura y deseosa de alguna cosa. Iba a ir a Inglaterra. Iba a estar con el

Había trabajado dos semanas seguidas, tiempo completo y por fin tenia lo necesario para el viaje.

Sali de mi trabajo y me encamine a la agencia de viajes.

Me atendió una rubia oxigenada.

-¿en que te puedo servir?

- ¿Me podrías vender un pasaje hacia Inglaterra?

-¿para cuando lo necesitas?

-para este 20 de Enero .-habia elegido ese día pues, ese dia lo había conocido en el campus de la Universidad.

-mmmm lo siento, señorita. Los vuelos están todos ocupados.

-¿solo los directos, ó son todos? No me importa hacer las escalas q sean.

-todos. Lo siento mucho.

Tenia ganas de llorar. Me sentía mal. No le había contado nada para que fuera una sorpresa, pero se q el guardaba la esperanza se que fuera.

Al llegar a mi apartamento note algo extraño.

De repente vi maletas en mi entrada… ¿podían ser de él?

Como loca busque en mis habitaciones. No podía creer lo que veía.

-¿papá?, ¿mamá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mis padres nunca me visitaban. Preferían que fuera yo a su cas,mas sin embargo les di una copia de la llave.

-te queremos dar tu regalo, hija

¿regalo? El ultimo regalo lo había recibido cuando tenia 16!.

Me habían extendido un sobre rojo. Lo abrí. ¡no podía ser! ¡un boleto de avión para Inglaterra!

-gracias!- dije saltando hacia ellos.

Ya era hora de coger el avión.

-de verdad que estoy agradecida con ustedes

-no es nada hija, pensamos que necesitabas estas vacaciones… además-,me dijo mama susurrándome.-se que lo extrañas.

Me despedi y subi al avión.

Me dormi la mitad del tiempo. No sabia como llegar a su casa. Sabía su dirección, pero las calles y direcciones allí eran locas. No soportaba la espera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me hele. Ahí lo vi. Me estaba esperando, me estaba buscando. No puedo describir lo que sentí, simplemente me di cuenta que lo amaba. No como a un amigo ó como un hermano. Lo amaba con locura. Por eso el vacio cuando se fue. Eso explicaba mucho. ¿Cómo pude vivir sin él tanto tiempo?

-Edward- grite y corrí hacia el.

El me sostuvo y me alzo. Yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Y de pronto nos besamos. Fue dulce hasta q empezó a subir de tono .aquí no, aquí no ¡estamos en un aeropuerto!.

Nos separamos .

-hola- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-hola-me respondió el

-te extrañé

Se rio musicalmente ¡como lo había extrañado! Todo el.

-se nota

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dije jugando con su cabello.

Se inclino y me beso en la nariz.

-te juro que pediré un traslado. Ya ah sido mucho tiempo. Ya nunca más nos separaremos. Volveré contigo.

-¿Por qué no has hecho eso antes? Pensé q no podias!- dije algo enfadada.

-no podía verte saliendo con otros y no pensé que sintieras lo mismo que yo. Pero ahora… - se inclino y me dio un corto beso. – es diferente. Me tienes señorita Swan, y eso es para siempre.

Sonreí.

-para siempre suena fenomenal- y lo volví a besar.

De dos cosas estaba segura.

Primera: amaba locamente a Edward

Segunda: se iba a volver conmigo. No se me iba a escapar!.


End file.
